With the constant improvement of the consumption and appreciation levels, the appearance of the conventional electric apparatus can not meet the aesthetic requirement of the consumers.
Although more and more fashionable elements are introduced in the appearance design of home electric apparatus with the appearance of liquid crystal television, plasma TV, liquid crystal display, DVD with liquid crystal panel, and so on, and the auxiliary equipments of all kinds of electric apparatus gradually apply hidden design elements, the sound boxes, connection ports and remote controller are designed in the hidden part, or all function keys are designed to as touching-type, therefore, the appearance structure of the panel of the electric apparatus is simplified and the number of the unnecessary components displayed on the front of the electric apparatus is reduced.
At present, the key-presses of all kinds of home electric apparatus still can be directly seen at the obverse side. They manifest outside the frame at the obverse side, or the color of the case is designed not consistent with that of the panel, therefore, the position of the key-presses needed to be operated can be easily found and distinguished clearly when the operator wants to press the key-presses.
However, the above design has a problem, that is since the key-presses are exposed within the line of sight, it affects the visual impact of the appearance of the electric apparatus on the consumers, and especially for the electric apparatus which takes a long time to enjoy, the disadvantage of the exposed key-presses is evident, for example, for TV or computer screen, long time and short distance watching will make any obstacle on the front of the screen affect the line of sight.